Never Understanding
by NarutoxSakuraforever
Summary: This story is about a love triangle of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Sakura is in love with Sasuke, but seemingly doesn't like her and is acting weird, but on the other hand Naruto is in love with her and would do anything to be with her. Who will she pick?
1. The Dream

"Never understanding... Never understanding why he hates me so much. I love him and he completely hates me... My Sasuke... I try to reach out to him, but he only seems to get further and further out of my grasp. Everyday when I wake up, I feel like I lose him even more. Sauske, if you only knew how strong my feelings were..."

****

"Sakura..." said a voice.

"Huh?" I said.

I scanned the area with my emerald eyes, trying to find him....

"Sasuke?! Are you here?! Where are you?!" I called, running in darkness.

"Sakura..." the voice called out again.

"Where are you?! I can see you!"

"I stopped and looked around again, but just then I heard an evil laugh, my heart stopped. I knew that laugh..."

"Are you looking for Sasuke?" said a voice behind me.

I turned and there I faced Orchimaru... I backed away, unsure of what to do.

"Where's Sasuke?!" I screamed.

He chuckled again.

"Sasuke belongs to me now hindrance..." he answered.

"No! No! Sasuke would never go to you! Never!"

"Is that so? Oh Sasuke."

I heard footsteps coming behind me. I looked back and saw Sasuke coming up to me.

"Oh! Sasuke! Your alright!" I exclaimed, running up to him. "Come let's get out of here!"

Sasuke stood still, looking down.

"Hey did you hear me?" I asked. "Come on let's go home! I wanna go home!"

Sasuke continued to be silent.

"Sasuke!"

I began to panic, I looked at him and then Orchimaru.

"What have you done to him?!"

"He's mine!" he snarled. "I told you! Sasuke only does what I say! And no one else!"

I turned back to Sasuke and took his hand.

"NO! You won't take him from me!"

I tried to run with him, but Sasuke grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Nnn!"

"I looked back and saw that Sasuke wasn't the same! He was now transformed, into a horrible looking monster. Having wings growing from his back, his hair was long and a grayish blue. His pupils were red with his sharingan, but it wasn't like the one I've seen before. The rest of his eyes were black. His whole body was a ugly light brown. It was all to horrible for me to bear. Orchimaru chuckled."

"I told you Sasuke belonged to me! You should've have accepted that!"

I didn't realize it but I was crying, tears flowed down my cheeks as I tried to get away.

"Let go of me Sasuke! This isn't you!" I screamed.

"Kill her Sasuke." Orchimaru ordered, starting to walk away. "There is no use for a nuisance like her..."

"Yes Lord Orchimaru..." Sasuke said, in monsterious voice.

"NO! NO! SASUKE! STOP!!!"

"But he didn't stop. I began to hear that chirping sound. He was doing chidori!"

"NO! SASUKE!"

"DIE WITH CHIDORI, 1,000 BIRDS! HAAA!!!"

"AHHHH!!!"

****

I sprang up in my bed, breathing hard, sweating all over, tears flowing from my eyes.

"Huh, huh..."

I looked around and saw I was in my bedroom and was daylight out.

"It was, it was just a dream!" I panted.

"I soon caught my breath and looked down sadly. That was the third time I had that nightmare in the past week."

"HEY SAKURA!!!" I heard a voice holler.

"Huh?"

"I got up and went out to my window. It was Naruto, I knew it was him by that big mouth of his. I opened the window."

"What?!" I yelled back.

"Whoa, you don't look so good. You have bad dream or something?" he asked.

"Oh well, kinda." I said, putting my pink hair behind my ears.

"Wow it must've been some heck of a bad dream."

I tilted my head.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh right Kakashi - Sensei says to meet him at Ichirauku Ramen Shop! He says he has something big to announce!" he informed me.

"Oh...."

"So come on get ready! Get dressed! I'll see you there bedhead!" he called, as he took off.

"SHUT - UP!" I called, watching him.

He just laughed.

"Huh... Naruto... What was I going to do with him...? Naruto was a sweet young man, that had a crush me. And the weird about it, I kinda felt weird when I was around him... I even got butterflies sometimes, very weird!"

"Well I guess I should get ready then." I said.

"I walked away from the window and headed for my closet. I thought about my dream, I wondered if Sasuke really was Orchimaru's..."


	2. Talking With Naruto

I walked all the way to Ichiraku's my head still pondering on the thoughts of my dream... I was soo annoying and very scary at the same time! So I tried to forget about and think of all the good times me and Sasuke shared... Well um... There was that... Wait no... Um... This wasn't helping out too well."

"Oh well, I guess maybe I should just try to clear my mind for now." I said to myself. "Yeah! I shouldn't be thinking about this lovey - dovey stuff and try to figure out how to be become stronger."

"I went in the shop, and found only Naruto sitting there scarfing down ramen. No surprised there!"

"Hey Naruto where's Kakashi - Sensei, Sasuke?" I asked.

"Naruto turned to me, with his mouth full. I snickered, it was sorta cute how Naruto had his mouth full like that."

"Huh? Oh hey Sakura!"

He swallowed.

"Uhh... I donna know! They should be here by now!" he replied.

"Hmmph, I know that Kakashi - Sensei to be late, but Sasuke?"

"Yeah that's surprising for Mr. Almighty alright." Nartuto mummbled.

I sat a seat away from him. We both sat silent.

"Sooo...." Naruto finally said. "What's been up with you?"

I looked over at him.

"Nothing..." I replied. "How was your mission."

"Same as always, I found the enemy, then was totally baffled for a while until everyone explained it to me. Then I totally kicked butt... Yeah, yeah nothin' new..."

He drank the juice from his ramen bowl.

"Ahh..." he sighed, sitting down his bowl. "Yup same old same old."

"Hmm..."

I nodded.

"Yeah."

He got up and sat down next to me.

"You this is kinda weird..." he said, he looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How we're talking randomly... We really never have done this before." he replied.

"I sat there blanky and thought about. Then I come to the conclusion that he was right. We never did ever talk like we were."

"But, I think it's because Sasuke isn't here, maybe that's it?"

He looked away from me.

"Maybe..." I said.

"Well, why don't we talk now?" Naruto asked, looking back at me. "Tell me whatever! I don't care! AS long as I..."

Naruto paused.

"Hmm?"

"As long as I get to hear you angelic voice... And get to be with you alone for a while..."

"I blushed faintly. I never realized Naruto felt that strongly about me..."

"Well... Alright, I actually do have something bothering me." I said gently.

"Alright then! Shoot." he said.

"So I began to explain to him about, how I felt about Sasuke, my dream about him, how I was afraid of losing him... It took me at least two hours to explain it all."

"Mmm..." Naruto nodded. "So that's why you looked so pale earlier..."

"Inodded.

"And I get so scared sometimes that it hurts..." I said.

"Well... Maybe Sakura... That's telling you something..." he said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

He got up.

"Come with me." he said, going out of the shop.

I got up and followed him.

"What I'm saying Sakura," he began slowly. "Maybe you and Sasuke... Aren't right for each other."

He looked over at me.

"You know? I mean, Sasuke... All he's thinking about is killing Itachi. I mean it's almost too pathic for words."

I looked over at Naruto and continued to listen.

"He's not thinking about others or forming realationships of any sort." he continued.

"I looked down, I knew he was right."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything, but I think really Sakura... You haven't given others a chance."

"II looked at him, his face sadden, I knew he was talking about himself."

"INot giving anyone, a chance, to reach out and love you unconditally."

"Tears swelled in my eyes... Naruto... He was..."

Well that's all I got for now! This convo will continue later!

"


	3. The Date

"Sakura..." Naruto said as he stopped. "I don't wanna see you hurt."

He looked at me.

"Your my first love Sakura and I have way more than a crush on you."

I walked up to me and took my hands in his tightly.

"I want to love you unconditally..." he whispered to me.

"I blushed, my heart raced faster and faster as I heard him say he loved me... Did I love him too or was Sasuke really mine? I didn't know what to say, what to do. But then something in me just snapped..."

"Naruto!!" I exclaimed. "Your idiot! You don't know the first thing about love or me!"

He looked at me in surprise as he let go of my hands.

"So what you think is the real deal, is just inside your head!" I exclaimed. "So back off! I love Sasuke and not even you can change that!"

Naruto backed away from me.

"I, I'm..." he studdered.

"Your what?!"

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?! Your right! I am just a guy that doesn't know anything about you, that doesn't understand love!" he exclaimed. "I just never understood, what these feelings were inside of me for you..."

He turned and walked away.

"Hey! What about..." I started.

"He and Sasuke were never coming...!" he interrupted, facing me. "I just made it up to be with you... But as you can see, it was about a waste of my time."

"My eyes widen a bit... I couldn't believe that he had actually yelled me. I couldn't believe what I'd said to him... I covered my mouth as I looked down."

"What did I do to Naruto..." I said muffled.

"Hmph, just let the little girl cry..." said a voice.

"Huh?"

"I took my hand off my mouth as I looked over. It was Sasuke! What was he doing here?"

"Sasuke! Wait you heard that?" I asked, embarrassedly.

"Yeah, most of it." he replied walking up to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you Sakura, and ask you something." he replied.

"Yo, you do?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, I know this might be weird... But I've been kinda wanting to..." he paused, as he blushed faintly.

"What?!" I asked eagarly.

"Sasuke never came to me for anything! I couldn't believe that he was going to ask me something!"

"I wanted to, how do you put?"

He looked away.

"Um, ask you out." he said.

"Really?!" I exclaimed.

"My heart was overjoyed! Sasuke was asking me out! I couldn't believe it! Maybe my dream was just a dream! Maybe I wasn't losing him!"

"Yeah... Well at least go for walk with me."

"Anything!"

He smirked as he nodded.

"Alright then," he said. "Meet me here, around maybe 10?"

"I nodded, I knew my crewfew was ten, but still! Sasuke asked me out and this might be my chance to make him mine!"

"Sure!"

"Hmph."

"He me and smiled a little, it was very faint but I could tell he was smiling. I smiled a little too as I blushed."

"Well then see ya."

He disappeared.

(Inner Sakura) "CHA! SASUKE IS TOTALLY MINE!"

"Alright!" I squealed. "Yes!"

I jumped up and down.

"GO SAKURA!"

"But then, I paused I felt millions of eyes on me. I glanced over and saw everyone was staring at me!"

"Oh!" I said, blushing hard with embarrassment. "Uh hey everyone... I was just, leaving! BYE!"

* * *

That night...

"I wonder where Sasuke is..." I asked myself.

"Hey there."

I screamed, Sasuke jumped out of the tree above me and covered my mouth.

"Shh... We're not supposed be out here even!" he whispered loudly. "Do you wanna ruin this moment?"

I shook my head.

"Alright. Then keep your voice low then..."

He uncovered my mouth.

"Let's go." he said, taking my hand.

"Al, alright." I said, with my heart melting.

_"TAKE THAT INO!!!"_

"So Sakura," Sasuke started. "How long have you been waiting for a moment like this?"

"Forever!" I replied. "I thought you hated me Sasuke."

"I never said I did."

I looked him, he was right he never did say he did.

"Oh, I thought that you did... Judging by the way you act toward me." I said.

"Sakura..." he said stopping.

"We stood there under the stars and the bright full moon. He looked into my emerald eyes, I looked into his black orbs. I blushed a little."

"Sakura," he whispered my name softly.

"Yes Sasuke?" I whispered back.

"I've always had strong feelings toward you..." he answered, drawling me close to him. "I..."

He took my hands in his and held them tightly.

"I love you Sakura..."

"I blushed a bright red, Sasuke felt the same way about me, and I never realized it."

"I love you... Sasuke..." I said, leaning in.

"Mmm..." he hummed, kissing me softly.

"Mmm..."

"I couldn't believe what was happening... Me and Sasuke, together, lip locked. For a while, he held my hands, then he let go of one, then he let go completely. He had his eyes closed. I opened mine."

"Sakura... Your so easy to... FOOL!"

"HUH?!"

Sasuke opened his eyes and had sharingan in them.

"Sasuke...!" I screamed. "What are...?!"

He flashed behind me, and put a kunai to my neck.

"Your so naive... " he said. "You've always been!"

"Sasuke why are you doing this?!"

"It's my order, from Lord Orochimaru!"

Well that's about it... For now read and review!


	4. Choices

Sorry it took so long for me to update! But now I'm back!

Chapter 3 -

"No! Sasuke!" I screamed.

"Hmph! I'm not showing any mercy Sakura!" he exclaimed. "Not even to you!"

"I was teriffed, I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I just closed my eyes. Sasuke started to stab me but..."

"HEY!!!" a voice exclaimed.

*THUD!*

"NNN! Naruto!"

I opened my eyes and looked back and there was Naruto right there.

"Hey Sakura! Are you okay?! He didn't hurt you did he?!"

I shook my head, still standing there teriffed.

"Good." he said.

He looked at Sasuke.

"What the heck is wrong with you Sasuke?! HUH?! Why are trying to kill everyone in the village?!"

"Huh..." I gasped, beginning to feel tears.

"It's my orders Naruto..."

I looked back them, as Sasuke got up.

"You tried to kill everyone?" I whispered.

Naruto looked over at me, and nodded.

"I've heard the rumors... But I didn't think they true until... I found Kasashi - Sensei, lying in a bush half dead."

"NO!" I screamed, closing my eyes, not wanting to believe it.

"It's true Sakura, Kasashi - Sensei is in the hospitable now. And he's going to be there for a while now..." Naruto informed me.

"No...."

I shook my head looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! No! Don't go to him! Don't go to Orochimaru! I. I love you Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled.

"You are so freakin' naive... It's pathetic Sakura..."

"SHUT - UP! WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT BE NAIVE?!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmm, your right, I wouldn't but you would." he said smuggishly. "You think you can win Sakura no matter what you do. But you can't! You don't have what it takes! Your a pathetic ninja, with a dumb dream, and can't do anything right."

Naruto clutched his fist..

"Your loser, an idiot... And you'll never change!"

I looked at Sasuke.

"Shut - up... Sasuke..." I said.

"Huh?"

He looked over at me.

"I said... SHUT - UP! What's wrong hard of hearing?!"

"Sa, Sakura..." Naruto studdered.

"Naruto maybe a goof sometimes! He may have dreams bigger than his head! But I believe, he change!"

"Hmph, aww is he your boyfriend now Sakura?" Sasuke said.

He walked up to me.

"I thought... You loved me..."

He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm not so sure now!" I said, backing away.

"Hmm..."

He looked at me.

"You know... Your so cute when your angry."

"Oh now you try to bribe her after you try to kill her?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well Orochimaru has given me a better idea."

He held out his hand.

"Come with me Sakura. Come with me to Orochimaru... We'll be together, and well I lied about not loving you..."

I looked at Sasuke.

"Com' on. You don't want to stay here with this loser do you?" he said.

"No Sakura!"

I looked over at Naruto.

If you go with him! Then Orochimaru will mess you up as much as he messed up Sasuke! Stay here with me! In the Leaf Villlage!"

He held out his hand.

"Stay with me!"

Sasuke came up to me.

"Come on baby, run away with me." Sasuke whispered gently. "It's fun being bad."

Naruto came up to me.

"No, Sakura! I'll do anything for you. Everything! I'll treat you like a real man is supposed to. Stay." Naruto whispered.

"I closed my eyes, unsure of what to do... But then,"

"Let me think on it.." I said, backing away from both of them. "Give me til tomorrow morning."

Naruto eyes widen.

"You have to think about it?! Sasuke just tried to kill you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let me think on it." I repeated, turning. "I'll meet you both here, tomorrow around, 6am? Okay?"

I started to walk away.

"Right..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"There is no way, she'd go with you loser...."

He disappeared.

"NNN!"

He sighed.

"Sakura..."

Pretty good huh?! Stay tuned there's more to come! ^^


	5. I Pick

The drama continues!

Chapter 5 -

"Run away with me Sakura...."

"Stay with me Sakura!"

"Naruto's and Sasuke's voices rang in my head all night. I tossed and turned trying to figure out what I should do. I thought about Sasuke and how much I wanted to be with him... And then I thought about Naruto. How much he loved and cared about me, it gave me the butterflies. I smiled a little."

"Okay..." I said to myself. "I know what to do."

****

And so I walked alll the way to the village center, an d as I told them, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for me.

"Hmph. Started to wonder if you were going to show Sakura."

"So have you decided?" Naruto asked gently.

"I have." I replied, looking at the both of them.

I took a deep breath, kinda scared of the what was going to happen.

"Well, I've thought about it really hard... and bearly got any sleep last night, thinking about this all." I started slowly. "But Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smirked. A lump came into Naruto's throat, causing him to swallow hard. I walked up to Sasuke.

"I... I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I can't run away with you. I... can't be with someone that's evil..." I said gently. "And what you pulled last night, was what really pushed me away from you..."

I backed away from him and looked over at Naruto.

"NNN! Fine Sakura, be with that loser! You and him will definitley regret this!" Sasuke bellowed as he disappeared.

Naruto looked at me and smiled a little, I smiled a little back.

"Sakura..." he said softly, coming up to me.

He smiled more.

"Sakura!!"

He began to hug me tightly. I held onto him as I began to cry.

"Naruto...."

I burried my face into his shoulder.

"Naruto.... I'm sorry...!"

"For what?" he asked.

"About yelling at you yesterday! I'm so sorry!"

I began to cry harder.

"Sakura, it's okay..." Naruto said, letting go. "It's my fault, I should've set you up like that."

He began to wipe away my tears.

"So I'm sorry..."

I looked up at him, smiling through my tears.

"It's okay..."

Naruto put his hands on my shoulders.

"So, then we're cool again right?"

I nodded.

"We always will be... Well all unless if you get on my nerves or something!"

I give him a quick wink.

"Hee, hee!"

He put his hands behind his head.

"I'll try not to then..." he promised. "But anyway, do you go get some breakfast? I'm famished!"

"Sure." I said, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"We can go where ever you wanna go!"

We started to walk away together.

"Let's go, get some ramen." I said.

He looked over at me.

"Seriously?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Seriously." I comfirmed.

He smiled a little as he looked a head again.

"That's kinda surprising for you."

"Well..."

I looked over at him, then looked down at his hand.

"Mmm..."

I got closer to him, and slowly slipped my hand through his.

"Huh..."

Naruto looked over at me, I blushed faintly as I looked away.

"Ha..."

Naruto blushed faintly too looking away, holding my hand a little tighter.


	6. Close

UPDATE!!!! It maybe short though...

Chapter 6 -

"So what's up with you and Naruto?!" Ino squealed.

"Huh? Me and Naruto? Nothing! Nothing! Why would there be...?"

"You been pretty close this past week." Ten Ten said sing - songy.

"Yeah. What's up?" asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah Hinata now does not like Naruto anymore, ever since Kiba told her he liked her! They've been dating at least 6 weeks now."

"Nothing! We're friends you guys!"

*Ring! Ring!*

"Sakura it's Naruto!" called my mom.

"OH!" squealed the girls, giggling.

"You gave him your number?!" Ino exclaimed.

"No! Um... Well...!" I studdered. "I'll be right back!"

"I ran down the stairs, not knowing what to do! Me and Naruto... We were pretty close now! And I always found myself thinkin' about him! It was almost pititful!"

I took the reciever off the counter.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura." said Naruto, on the other line. "What's up?"

"Nothing..." I said.

There was a silence between us.

"So what's up with you?" I finally asked.

"Well actually...!" he started. "I wanted to ask you if you were busy tonight."

I could hear his voice getting nervous.

"No why?" I asked, already knowing what he was going to ask me.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out tonight... I mean you don't have to if you don't want to! I mean...!" he studdered and stammered.

"Naruto..." I said gently, blushing.

"EH, yes?"

"Though he was older, he was still the same old Naruto. He always was nervous when he got around me and always had that stammer thing going on! I was thought it was kinda cute!"

"I'd love to go out with you." Sakura said.

"Re, re, really?!" he studdered.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Just then I heard phone drop and Naruto yelling and cheering.

"Naruto?" I said.

"OH SWEET!" he exclaimed, coming back to the phone. "I mean... Cool."

He tried to sound cool.

"Yeah, so come by my house around 6? Alright?" I said.

"Alright! Sure...! Uh...!"

"What?"

"Should I wear something formal or casual?"

"It doesn't matter to me." I said, with a shrug.

"Alright then see you at 6!"

"We both hung up. Not believing what I just done... But still inside butterflies, fluttered in my stomach. I blushed even more as I floated upstairs. I was going out with Naruto... The boy that I may have feelings for..."

Sorry I need my story mojo to flow again! Stay tuned!


End file.
